student exchange program
by KyuuNanase
Summary: Hiruma and Mamori were sent to Indonesia for a Student Exchange Program. So, what will they do there? DISCONTINUED... sorry all


Student Exchange Program

Disclaimer: I don't own any Eyeshield 21 licenses or anything. If I did, I'd be a millionaire by now. ~ Jahhahhahhahha~

Summary: Hiruma and Mamori were sent to Indonesia for a Student Exchange Program. So, what will they do there?

Chapter 1

"So, fucking headmaster, I want you to buy new equipments, renovate the clubhouse, pay all the expenses for training, and all the other expenses!" Hiruma threatened while pointing his firearms at the headmaster.

"Um… Hiruma-san, I-I'll do anything you want! But, I need a favor." Said the headmaster as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Huh?"

"Yes. That's right Hiruma-san. I'll do anything you want!"

"…"

***

"HI-HIruma-kun. Where are we going?"

"…"

"Hi-Hiruma-kun…" Mamori looked at Hiruma, who was busy with his laptop. He was sitting beside her. At that time, they were already inside a plane, crossing the sea.

POP! Hiruma blew a bubble with his sugarless gum.

"Shut the fuck up, fucking manager. I'm gonna take you somewhere great."

"Huh? Where? And why aren't the others going with us?"

"Because we were the ones asked by the headmaster."

"The hea-headmaster?"

"Student exchange program."

"Wha-"

"We're going to Indonesia."

***

"Hurry up, fucking manager!" Hiruma and Mamori left the Soekarno-Hatta International Airport. Yup, they've arrived in Indonesia. But nobody has come to get them.

" Uh… Hiruma-kun… Isn't there supposed to be someone here to get us?" She said when they've arrived at the International Arrival Gate.

"There isn't supposed to be one. We're taking the cab." He said calmly. They walked over to a taxi that seemed to be waiting for them. Seeing the luxurious, black cab, Hiruma's lips formed a smirk. They got in the cab and left the airport.

"Where are we going now?" She asked once they were in the taxi.

"Bekasi."

"E? Is that the town we'll be studying in?"

"…" Hiruma stayed quiet. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Um… There's a two hour time difference between here and Japan. It's GMT+7 here, and it's GMT+9 in Japan. It's 7 PM in Japan, so it's 5 PM here. Ne, Hiruma-kun, we're not going to go straight to school, are we? It's far too late for that." Mamori said.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Fucking manager. Don't ask too many questions. You'll see in time." He stared at her. She just stayed quiet. She just focused on her surroundings, the places they went by, until they arrive at a town called Bekasi. On a road with a huge clock in the middle, the cab took a left turn. The cab kept going and then turned right in front of a hospital. It looked like the cab was going into a housing complex. "Perumahan Taman Kota", the sign said. The housing complex was filled with big and beautiful houses that seemed endless. Who knows what Hiruma was thinking that got them in this place?

"We're here." The driver said. They've stopped in front of a big, dark house. But, even though the house was dark, it didn't show any creepiness or anything. It was elegant. The two-storey house was located at a Y-junction. Hiruma and Mamori took out their bags and stuff from the cab. The driver took some money from Hiruma and left.

"Hiruma-kun. Are we going to live here?"She said cautiously.

"Hnn..", was all he said before entering the house.

Inside, the house was filled with Devil Bat souvenirs and accessories. Looks like the house was already made to Hiruma's liking. They immediately went to the living room.

"Now, fucking manager, you sleep in there," Hiruma said, pointing at a door next to portraits of the Deimon Devil Bat football team that were…..huge.

"I'm gonna be sleeping in there." Then he pointed to the door across the first one.

"Get to sleep. We don't want to be late, do we?" Hiruma opened the door to his room.

"Ah! Hiruma-kun!" Mamori was about to ask him a question, but was quickly cut by him.

"If you want to ask, do it tomorrow. I'm beat." He answered and closed the door behind him. Mamori froze for a second before finally entering her own room.

***

"OI! FUCKING MANAGER! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Hiruma's voice could be heard from outside the door. Mamori was immediately awakened by the shouting. She quickly got out of bed and went outside.

"I'm up, I'm up! You don't have to shout, you know. What time is it anyway?" She asked to the already dressed Hiruma. Or, at least it looked like a uniform.

"5.30"

"Whaat? I'm going back to bed. It's still early!" Mamori was about to go back into her room, but Hiruma quickly grabbed her.

"Tch. Fucking manager, do you realize where you are right now? In Indonesia school starts at 06.45! And do you think this place is near to the school? Hurry up, take a shower and get dressed!" He threw her some clothes.

"What?! I'd better hurry then." With that, she went back inside her room.

About 20 minutes later, Mamori went out of her room, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and a grey skirt. She was adorable. She headed over to the dining table.

"Uh… Hiruma-kun, are all the uniforms here like this?" Mamori asked. Hiruma was drinking coffee in front of his laptop. He looked a bit different. Usually, he wears a green blazer, but now, he was wearing a white shirt with grey pants.

"In Indonesia, every fucking public school has the same uniform. But private schools have their own uniforms. The schools are divided into three. The first one is Sekolah Dasar (SD), or as we say it, elementary school. The secondary is divided into two. Sekolah Menengah Pertama (SMP), or Junior High School. Consists of grade 7, 8, and 9. The last is Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA), or Senior High School. Consists of grade 10, 11, and 12. There are also fucking universities. The favorite here is Universitas Indonesia, or University of Indonesia. Also, there are also schools for children under 5 years old. It's called Taman Kanak-Kanak, or Kindergarten. Now, we are in the SMA, or Senior High School, okay? Got it?"He explained all without even looking at her.

"So, what school are we going to study at?" She said while stuffing the last piece of bread into her mouth.

"SMA Negeri Satu. Or Public Senior High School One. They have a certificate as an International based school, so they can do this fucking student exchange program."

"Why are we even in this program?"

"That's because the fucking headmaster is friends with this school's principal. And if I agreed to do this program with you, that fucking headmaster's gonna do everything I tell him to do."

"Uhm…" Mamori finished her breakfast with the last gulp of milk. The clock showed it was 6 AM.

"Let's go, fucking manager." Hiruma closed his laptop, put it in his bag, and walked out the front door.

"Ah! Wait Hiruma-kun!" She grabbed her bag and followed him out the door.

***

"Now, kids. These are your new friends, they're a part of a student exchange program from Japan." The teacher introduced the two foreigners.

"It's a good thing they speak English." Whispered Mamori.

"Of course they do! It's an International school!"

The teacher gave them the signal to introduce themselves. Mamori was first.

"Good morning, my name is Anezaki Mamori, from Japan. Nice to meet you all." The brunette bowed.

"Your turn." The teacher said to Hiruma.

"Hiruma Youichi." The class became silent. The class didn't respond, because they realized the boy standing in front of their classroom was dangerous. Then, they both went to their seat.

"Class, don't forget, 15 minutes from now we will start the flag ceremony." The teacher then left the classroom. The class once again became noisy.

"Are you guys really from Japan?" A girl asked.

"Um, yes." Mamori answered.

"ne,ne,ne. Ohayou gozaimasu. Boku wa Kyuu desu. Douzo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Said the girl in Japanese.

"Wow! That was wonderful! Yoroshiku ne, Kyuu-chan. But, why did you use 'boku'?" Mamori smiled.

"Okay! Listen up! From this point on, you are all my slaves! Obey my every command, or…" He threatened. All the students were terrified.

"Ye-yes Hiruma-san…" They said in unison.

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekekeke…"

"Mamori-chan, we better get ready. The ceremony is about to start." Kyuu said.

"Uh… What ceremony, Kyuu-chan?" Mamori asked.

"Oh. You just got here, didn't you? Every Monday, every school in Indonesia holds a flag ceremony to pay tribute to our national flag and the lives that the past heroes have sacrificed for Indonesia's independence. We line up and do some things in the ceremony. Although, some private schools don't do this ceremony at all. Oh! In this ceremony, you have to wear a cap. So we don't get too hot out there." Kyuu answered.

"Oh, I get it. But it's February, shouldn't it be the rainy season now? Why is it still hot?"

"Um… I guess it's because Indonesia's temperature is about 23-26 degrees Centigrade. Ah! The ceremony is about to start! Let's go to the courtyard!"

***

After the ceremony, the students went back to the classroom. The classes were about to start. It was time for biology. The class was astonished by Hiruma and Mamori's intelligence. Every single question was answered correctly by them.

10 AM. Recess.

"Kyuu, is it time for recess now?" Mamori asked.

"Yup. But it's only for 15 minutes. The next recess is at 12 PM, and it's about 45 minutes long."

"Why is the first recess so short? And why is the second one longer?"

"How the heck should I know? The second recess is also time for Muslims to pray. The majority of people in Indonesia are Muslims, you know." Said Kyuu.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of which, how long are you guys planning to stay here?"

"I don't know… Hey, Hiruma-kun, how long are we going to stay here?" Mamori turned her head to face Hiruma who was, once again, busy with his laptop.

"Hn? Dunno. The fucking headmaster was supposed to call us. Hey, does this school have a wireless connection? Why is the internet connected to my laptop?" He said.

"Yes! The school provides the facility of free internet connections through Wi-Fi." Not long after Kyuu answered, the bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom.

12 PM. The 2nd Recess.

Adzan could be heard all over the school. The Muslim students all went to the Mosque.

"Sorry, Mamori, I have to go pray. You guys just go to the cafeteria without me. I'll catch up later." Kyuu said as she left Mamori.

The whole class was empty, Mamori and Hiruma were the only ones left.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun. Do you want t go to the cafeteria?" Mamori asked. Hiruma didn't answer. But he closed his laptop and walked out of the classroom.

"Come on, fucking manager." Mamori smiled and went after him.

* To Be Continued*

Kyuu (in story): What a cliffy…

Kyuu: What was I supposed to do?? I don't have time. What if I couldn't publish it? It'll be on hiatus like Hiruma's Birthday and Five Question for Us (Sorry for those who are waiting for the next update. Kyuu's really busy! I have a lot of exams and other school projects! But I will finish the update! Please be patient)

A/N: Nya~ I'm sorry I ended up with a story like this. If there are some things that are not clear, you can send me a PM. And, Kyuu (in the story) is Kyuuichii. Actually, Kyuu doesn't speak any English, but because the fic's in English, Kyuu also speaks English, in the story at least. And also, the school in the fic is modeled after my own school. Ja haha haha……

Thank you so much for 94-chan~ for being my beta! Oh, and also, salam buat Jill…(kangen nih….), cookiemonster525(Is it cold in Canada??), mayuzu(thanks…), mui-na(Thank you so much!), and all HiruxMamo lovers out there XD ~ Ja, mata ne~

And last but not least… How long do you guys want Mamori and Hiruma to be in Indonesia? What do you want them to do while they're in Indonesia? Come on guys, give me ideas for the stories!

Nya~ And also, please tell me all your comments, your likes and dislikes about this story! Review please!


End file.
